Nobody said anything for a minute
by Nankai no kyoufu
Summary: The scene on the summit of Kanchenjunga is expanded, exploring the loss of the Amazons' father and the mysterious "missing year" in the S&A canon. Swallows: John Walker, Susan walker, Titty walker, Roger Walker. Amazons: nancy Blackett, Beggy Blackett. Mentioned: Maria Turner, Molly [Turner] Blackett, Jim Turner.


_August the 2nd. 1901.  
We climbed the Matterhorn.  
Molly Turner.  
J. Turner.  
Bob Blackett. _

_"That's mother and Uncle Jim, said Peggy in a queer voice.  
"Who is Bob Blackett?" asked Susan.  
"He was father, said Nancy.  
Nobody said anything for a minute..._

Then John noticed a strange movement in Nancy. He turned to look at her. The colour was draining from her face. Her knees seemed to buckle under her as she sank toward the stony ground.

Instictively he rushed to her, arms open, and caught her as she sagged. He felt, in a strange kind of way, strong, as he took her whole weight in his arms.

The others were crowding around, reaching towards them. Nancy Blacket, Captain, Amazon pirate and Terror of the Seas was shaking as huge sobs convulsed her body.

Roger watched, open-mouthed. This was most unlike Nancy.

Soon she began to speak, in a sort of wail. "It... is just so ... unfair," - the words came out between the sobs. John hugged her tightly, and soon he was crying too. So were the others.

They were all huddled, in a sort of rugby scrum, there on the summit.

John seemed to know exactly what to say. "I understand, Nancy. It has been a terrible time for you all. But remember, I , um, that is to say, we all, love you. We are all here with you. So's Captain Flint and your mother. Even your Aunt. I know she cares for you in her strange way."

This earned a short laugh from Nancy, and she drew back, her hands on John's shoulders. "Yes, I have to allow her that, although I wish she could do her caring for me mainly in term-time."

Nancy wiped her eyes on a clean handkerchief offered by Susan and turned to hug her sister. "Well, finally, I have cried, Peg. They said it could never happen. You know, she blubbed non-stop for weeks," she said, turning to the others. "Actually, I am rather envious. This crying thing: I'm quite sure it is good for me. I might make it a habit from now on. Of course what happens here on Kanchenjunga stays on Kanchenjunga, isn't that right, Roger?"

Then, right there on the summit of the Matterhorn, or Kanchenjunga, also known by a native name, the Swallows and Amazons, who hitherto had a tendency to vigorous formal handshaking whenever they met, embraced one another and wept together. They wept for sorrow at the Amazons' loss and they wept for joy in their friendship.

"Remember the Alliance," said Titty. "Swallows and Amazons forever!" "Three million cheers to you, Titty, " said Nancy. "But I think you are going to make me cry again."

Nancy was walking around the summit among the loose stones that perhaps had once been part of the cairn. She picked one up and threw it down the mountainside as hard as she could.

"Damn you, 1930!" she shouted, as they watched the rock tumble down the slopes, setting off a ripple among the scree.

"You know, Nancy," said Titty, "There is something in what you say. I know 1930 has been a bad year, the very worst, for your family. But it has been a pretty awful year for everyone. The natives have been in a real stew about this Depression. I wonder why we don't all just skip a year and go straight on to next year."

"Turning over a new leaf," said Peggy, "Like Aunt Maria is always telling us."

"Like cleaning a slate," said Roger.

"Or changing a bed," said Susan.

"We probably all have things we regret about this year," said Titty. "I know I did something awfully silly recently that I wish had never happened."

"I went and wrecked poor old Swallow," said John. "Mostly to show off. A bit pathetic really."

"I have been really awful to the GA," Nancy admitted. "I promise, next time she comes, I will try to be a model grand-niece. Even if only to keep her off mother's back."

"We could stop calling her 'The GA'," said Peggy.

"I don't think we have to go that far," Nancy said, laughing. "Well, maybe if she stops calling us Ruth and Margaret."

"All right," Nancy announced. "It's official. That's if you agree, Commodore..." John smiled. He knew what being Commodore of the Alliance meant. It meant Nancy decided everything.

"I hereby declare that this year shall henceforth be known as 1931. All references to the year 1930 are forbidden on pain of death. Those in favour?"

There was a chorus of assent.

 _...and then, Titty, looking at the paper, said, "So that's what they called it. Well, it's Kanchenjunga now. It's no good changing it now we've climbed it."_


End file.
